Our ultrasonic absorption measurements on solutions of adenosine have provided all kinetic and thermodynamic quantities associated with the syn-anti conformational equilibrium. We propose extension of our method to study many other nucleosides and nucleotides of biological interest. Employing improved instrumentation (the ultrasonic resonator method), we will be able to study more dilute solutions with greater accuracy than currently available. Working in more dilute solutions will enable studying less water soluble substrates. Our method, in principle, can experimentally distinguish between a single relaxation process and a process characterized by a distribution of relaxation times. In order to make such a distinction the higher accuracy of the proposed instrumentation is required. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: P. Hemmes, L. Oppenheimer and F. Jordan, in Wyn-Jones, Ed. "Chemical and Biological Applications of Relaxation Spectrometry", D. Reidel Publishers, Dordrecht, Holland, 1975 p 359-363.